Para eso te cree
by kristy92
Summary: Raven, Raven, ¡mátalos a todos mi niña! La chica despertó ahogando un grito, tenía semanas escuchando voces.
1. Chapter 1

**Para eso te cree **

_Raven, Raven, ¡mátalos a todos mi niña!_

La chica despertó ahogando un grito, tenía semanas escuchando voces, al principio no fueron más que susurros, inentendibles pero no menos inquietantes, el miedo le atenazaba la columna, su corazón bombeaba en frenética carrera irrigando adrenalina a todo el torrente.

_¡Mátalos mi niña, enorgullece a tu padre!_

Ahí estaba otra vez, con toda claridad, bajó a duras penas el lecho y medio voló a la sala de la torre. Había tormenta eléctrica y los rayos iluminaban la estancia, giró buscando la voz, era irracional, era inútil, pero el temor la hacía irracional.

_¡Destrúyelos mi niña!, para eso fuiste creada_

Las lágrimas se asomaron, amenazando su vida al restarle visibilidad a sus ojos, los restregó, fúrica, girando, intentando abarcar cada rincón con su mirada, liberó a su mente permitiéndole sentir cada espacio, cada habitación. Escuchó todo, insectos, el aire arañando las ventanas, el latido de cuatro corazones, rítmico y constante, acompasando respiraciones tranquilas y suaves.

No había nada, nada fuera de lo normal además de la tormenta, se dejó caer al piso respirando e intentando meditar, tenía que calmarse antes que sus poderes se salieran de control, las lágrimas salieron, mojando sus mejillas y sus muslos al caer, nunca la dejaría. Trigon se encargaría de arrastrarla con él al infierno.

¿A quien quería engañar? Viviendo con humanos, como si ella misma fuera una humana más, simple y sencilla, ella era la hija de un demonio y una sectista, era la destrucción hecha carne, ni siquiera su propia madre la quería, siempre mirándola con una mezcla entre el temor y la lástima al igual que todos los monjes que se encargaron de su educación.

La capucha de su capa se lanzo violentamente hacia atrás doblando su cuello, cortándole la respiración, llevó sus manos al broche zafándose del estrangulamiento, su cuerpo se acomodo al frente apoyándose en sus manos, sus garganta ardía y sus pulmones no eran suficiente para aspirar el aire.

Un relámpago proyectó sombras por el salón; grandes, crueles, la veían y se burlaban de su sufrimiento. Algo araño su espalda dejándole profundos surcos sangrantes, se levantó ignorando el dolor, no sentía nada a su alrededor, estaba ciega ante el peligro, quiso gritar pero ningún sonido salió de su dolorida garganta.

Lo que fuera que la estuviera atacando siguió, sus brazos, sus piernas, sin respetar ni siquiera su rostro, La sangre salía por cada extremidad herida provocando más dolor. Sus rodillas colapsaron dejándola tendida en posición fetal, se abrazó a si misma buscando consuelo, explotando su cerebro buscando una respuesta, ¿Por qué?

Escucho algo, pasos, se acercaban a ella, al principio temerosos, pero cambiando rápidamente a apresurados y un poco torpes, una mano en su hombro, un campo de fuerza la envolvió apartándola del individuo.

-¿Rae? ¡Rae, reacciona Rae soy yo! Soy tu amigo-

Reconoció la voz al instante, el campo se desvaneció mostrándole un chico pálido y muy asustado. Chico bestia se acercó de nuevo tomando su rostro.

-Rae ¿Qué tienes? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?-

La furia se expandió, fluyendo por sus sistemas, causando estragos y embotando su cabeza. Aparto al muchacho de un golpe y su capa voló de nuevo a su lugar cubriendo sus ojos y su cuerpo, Chico bestia retrocedió con cuidado, su corazón acelerado delatando su miedo. La chica habló, dos pares de ojos brillando en la oscuridad de su capucha.

-Mi nombre, ¡ES RAVEN!-

La oscuridad lo rodeó completamente, pesada y espesa como la brea, no podía respirar, unas manos heladas tocaron su cabeza e imágenes horribles se proyectaron en su mente, veía a sus padres, la muerte, la soledad, burlas. Intentó apartarse, llorando y gritando como un niño, sus chillidos desgarraban sus cuerdas vocales, no pudo más, una oscuridad diferente se posó como un velo protector, se dejó llevar por ella agradecido.

Despertó en la enfermería, Cyborg controlaba sus signos vitales, Robin y Star se encontraban a su lado, buscó por toda la habitación, sus amigos le rehuyeron la mirada. Raven no estaba.

_Mátalos pequeña, ¡enorgullece a tu padre! _

Raven tomó conciencia del lugar en el que se encontraba, era frío, árido, una luz rojiza bañaba el ambiente hostil de Nevermore, su cabeza punzaba, no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, su piel ya no mostraba signos de violencia.

-Mátalos pequeña- Asustada giró buscando aquella voz femenina, encontrándola inmediatamente a su espalda.

Se vio a sí misma, su capa roja y dos pares de ojos brillantes en la oscuridad de su capucha, una sonrisa cruel mostraba dos hileras de duros colmillos. Su parte demoniaca estaba libre.

-Mátalos, se entrometieron, el mundo debió ser destruido-

-¡NO!, son mis amigos-

-¡MÁTALOS!-

-¡NO LO HARÉ!- los cuatro ojos se entrecerraron, la sonrisa cruel volviendo a aparecer

-Pero si ya has empezado Raven, solo mira tus manos, las mancha la sangre-

Raven sintió sus manos pegajosas, las miró, empapadas en el vital líquido, su estómago se revolvió, y tragó con esfuerzo la bilis que subía por su tráquea, la preocupación por sus compañeros le dio el valor para preguntar, su voz salió débil, temerosa de descubrirlo.

-¿Quién?-

-Vamos Raven, mira tus manos otra vez- Raven obedeció, la sangre de sus manos había adquirido un tono verdoso. De nuevo las lágrimas.- Oh Garfield-

Su corazón se congeló al escuchar aquella risa, era desalmada y burlona, dejó las lágrimas correr, sintiéndose cansada. El dolor regresó a su cuerpo, se sintió incluso natural, como si nunca la hubiera abandonado.

La habitación era tétrica, hablaba de ocultismo y brujería, lo ponía muy nervioso, más, por el hecho de encontrarse ahí sin permiso que la propia habitación, la compañía de sus amigos lo tranquilizaba lo suficiente para descansar su corazón, todos preocupados, todos registraban; intentando no desordenar, intentando encontrar algo que los ayudara en la búsqueda de la titán faltante.

Abrió el armario casi sintiendo que algo aparecería desgarrándole el pecho por irrumpir en un lugar casi sagrado y retrocedió algo asustado cuando al separar las puertas algo cayó sobre su rostro. Se lo quitó de encima y la congoja se apoderó de él, era un pollo, enorme y amorfo que resaltaba entre tanta oscuridad como un faro entre la niebla.

Jamás pensó que Raven guardara esa cosa, una sonrisa rota se le escapó y con cuidado devolvió el pollo a su lugar, suspiró profundamente buscando fuerzas para continuar revisando aquellas pertenencias.

Un soplo helado les llegó a la nuca, los cuatro se giraron buscando la fuente de la brisa, en guardia y atentos a cualquier posible amenaza. Se relajaron visiblemente al ver la capa azul de su amiga aparecer de un portal en el piso, pero mantuvieron su postura de defensa aun algo recelosos.

Raven centró su atención en Chico bestia, lo escaneó completamente de abajo hacia arriba para llegar y mantenerse en sus ojos. El chico tragó algo nervioso pero le mantuvo la mirada sin ceder, un silencio pesado y algo incómodo se instaló en la habitación, los otros tres adolescentes expectantes, casi esperando un nuevo ataque.

-¿Estás bien?- aquella tímida pregunta los sobresaltó a todos, Raven los ignoró y miró con aun más intensidad a su verde amigo.

-Si Raven, estoy bien-

-Necesito estar sola- A la hechicera no le paso desapercibido el uso de su nombre completo por Chico bestia, la culpa se la comía viva.

Los titanes salieron de la habitación, Robin fue el último en salir, dejó una caricia suave en el hombro de su mejor amiga y una sonrisa como señal de apoyo y comprensión, la chica le devolvió la sonrisa antes de que saliera. Cuando la puerta se cerró, la habitación quedó vacía, las cortinas ondeando con la brisa de la ventana abierta.

Era una noche aburrida; la bebida se acababa y sus tres amigos comenzaban a quejarse, lo tenían harto con sus quejas, como si de él dependiera la diversión de la noche. Vació lo que quedaba de una botella barata de ron y la estrelló contra la pared vecina, el vidrio roto resonó con fuerza en el callejón vacío.

Un soplo de aire frio les erizo el vello de la nuca, una jovencita extraña pasaba cerca. Su diversión había llegado. Sus amigos tuvieron la misma idea al parecer, tendrían que compartirla, pero seguro alcanzaba para todos.

-¿Buscas compañía bonita?- El miembro más joven del grupo se acercó, buscando ser el primero, confiado de sí mismo y de sus músculos.

La capa de la chica dejaba ver sus piernas, largas y torneadas, el mismo joven hizo ademán de propinarles una sucia caricia, pero su mano se detuvo a una pulgada de aquellas piernas, los demás también intentaron, obteniendo todos un mismo resultado, se quedaron inmóviles, ninguno tenía dominio en su cuerpo. El sudor comenzó a hacer su aparición, ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

La presión sanguínea aumentaba, se escuchaba como tambores en sus canales auditivos, comenzaba a dolerles.

-Escorias- Aquel bajo susurro consiguió ponerles la carne de gallina, los cuatro indeseables detuvieron sus intentos fallidos por moverse, la voz no sonaba humana, encerraba algo maligno en sus timbres.

La sangre comenzó a salir, bocas, narices, incluso sus oídos. Aquellos desafortunados intentaron escapar. No lo consiguieron. Cuatro gritos rompieron el silencio de la madrugada por un rato, pero no el suficiente para obtener la ayuda.

Lejos de ahí en la torre de los titanes Robin tomó otro sorbo de su segundo café en esa noche, ese día se cumplía una semana en que Raven no salía de su habitación, nadie la había visto, los cuatro se las habían apañado bien con la delincuencia y los villanos ocasionales. Como superhéroes aún eran funcionales sin ella, pero como amigos, todos estaban preocupados.

Con un suspiro dejó la taza a un lado de la gran montaña de platos sin lavar y se dispuso a subir a su habitación, pero se detuvo al ver una sombra moverse cerca del gran televisor. -¿Raven?-

Cyborg se encontraba en el taller, dándole mantenimiento a sus piezas anatómicas, extrañaba la rutina con su equipo, se habían dispersado, cada uno siempre en sus propios pensamientos, los extrañaba, y más aun a Raven y a bestita, eran como hermanos menores a los cuales molestar y querer como tales, tenía una semana sin ver a Raven y Chico bestia se encontraba cada vez de peor humor y algo había cambiado en el chico, algo que lo preocupaba aún más de lo que le preocupaba su amiga. Chico bestia estaba comiendo carne.

El chico maravilla se acercó sigilosamente al salón principal, el silencio era asfixiante, escuchaba su propio corazón latir acelerado, le pareció haber podido vislumbrar a Raven, quería verla, quería hablar con ella, asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, necesitaba asegurarse. La sombra se movió, era demasiado grande para ser Raven, el chico detuvo sus pasos. Demasiado tarde, la bestia lo había olido.

Starfire amaba su cabello, lo cepillaba con mimo cada noche antes de acostarse, pero Star tenía una semana sin cumplir su ritual nocturno, y las finas hebras anaranjadas comenzaban a perder un poco de su brillo, ella misma notaba su ánimo cambiante, no se sentía con energía para sus labores, cada día se acostaba más temprano para levantarse más tarde a la mañana siguiente, era muy difícil despertar, y no sentía que descansara.

Tenía pesadillas, cada vez más frecuentes y peores, comenzaba a perderse, a no poder distinguir la fantasía de la realidad. La muchacha rondaba su habitación, decidida a no dormir, sus uñas acabadas ante el nerviosismo y el cansancio, su cuerpo le pedía tumbarse, solo unos minutos; ahogó un gemido desesperado, las lagrimas comenzando a formarse, si solo pudiera tumbarse, ¡tan solo un par de minutos!

Se alejó a zancadas de su cama, no podía permitirse tentaciones, sus amigos estaban en peligro, se había descubierto afuera de la habitación de Chico bestia con una gran esfera de energía en su mano, si no hubiera despertado a tiempo quizá él, Starfire agitó su cabeza alejando el pensamiento, su cabello moviéndose al compás, las lagrimas rodando, el dolor creciendo en su pecho. Estuvo a punto de matar a Chico bestia. Necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba aire.

La bestia no era consciente, estaba hambriento, solo eso ocupaba su mente, había carne cerca, se movió persiguiendo el aroma, buscando clavar sus dientes, desgarrar la piel y beber la sangre, pero el bocado se alejaba, lo lastimaba.

Se levantó por tercera o cuarta vez, no sentía más dolor que aquel que rugía en sus intestinos. Olfateo algo en el ambiente, sal, y a sus desarrollados oídos llegaron los ecos de las olas, se distrajo por un momento, algo llegaba a su debilitada memoria, una chica rubia, y otra muy pálida, su corazón latió más fuerte por un segundo, no más que eso, la sangre estaba muy cerca ya.

El chico se defendía atacando lo menos posible, no quería dañar a su amigo más de lo necesario, habían llegado a la azotea, el alivio lo hizo sonreír, Starfire estaba ahí, hizo intentos por llamarla, pero la chica lo ignoraba. Con un golpe se deshizo del enorme animal y corrió llamando a gritos a su novia.

No alcanzó a llegar hasta ella cuando Starfire comenzó a atacarlo también, el Chico bestia era una cosa, pero la extraterrestre era una muy diferente y jamás podría contra ellos dos solo. Detuvo su retroceso al sentir algo en su espalda.

-Hola Robin, ¿Paseando?- al oírse la voz monótona ambos atacantes se pararon, Robin se dio vuelta encontrándose con Raven, la capa roja ondeando al viento y sus cuatro ojos perforándole el alma.

Su cabeza dolía, un suave cosquilleo al inicio, pero ahora era como una enorme prensa cuyo objetivo era sacarle los sesos, cada inhalación era un tormento para sus pulmones, recuerdos perturbadores aparecieron desfilando frente a sus ojos. Enormes sonrisas falsas y dementes frente a su rostro, una pareciendo tatuada en sus propios labios, sus ojos abiertos hasta lo imposible queriendo escapar de las cuencas de su cráneo.

El Guasón riendo, lunático frente a él, el suero corriendo por sus venas motivándolo a sonreír, a cometer actos atroces, la música circense sonando y explotando en sus oídos, el murciélago atrapado, caído en la trampa, esta vez Robin no pudo liberarse, esta vez el caballero de la noche había caído.

El chico cayó sobre sus rodillas, sujetando su cabeza, aquellas imágenes tan dolorosas para él, recuerdos de su vida en ciudad Gótica, recuerdos de Bruno y su vida antes de eso, mezclándose con fantasía no menos dolorosa, cada vez era más difícil respirar, ya no podía ver, ni oír más que la música de circo, el villano riéndose, burlándose de su desgracia. Su corazón dejó de latir por un minuto.

-Uno menos, quedan tres- Raven sabía que el chico aun no estaba muerto, pero lo estaría pronto, el corazón comenzaría a latir con intervalos cada vez mas irregulares, arritmias cada vez más dolorosas hasta que se sucediera el infarto. Le causaría tanto estrés a ese pobre órgano. Lo mataría de miedo.

Un suave movimiento de su cabeza y los otros dos titanes poseídos bajaron buscando al faltante. Robin había tenido un fuerte vínculo con su débil lado humano, eso le había garantizado la tortura.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

Pues he aquí el segundo y último capitulo, me prometí a mi misma que si una sola persona dejaba un review, actualizaría, y pues gracias a Nacho he decidido subirla, espero de todo corazón que dejen comentarios, amig lector , obviamente no nos pagan a los que subimos historias, lo hacemos únicamente por diversion y nuestra única motivación son los reviews que se tomen el tiempo de dejar, por favor sean amables y dejen su opinión; sea buena o mala, el chiste es que me lo den a saber y yo así pueda mejorar.

* * *

Cyborg ya no despertó, podría decirse que ya no lo haría más, la enorme fuerza de Starfire no era rival para él, eso aunado a un ataque por la espalda había garantizado una muerte fulminante. Raven sondeó su mente buscando algo pero al encontrarla vacía se retiró de la habitación dejando un cuerpo más a su espalda, llevando consigo, sin saberlo una conciencia de más.

Víctor Stone siempre fue un niño inteligente, sumado a los experimentos de sus padres y a su renacimiento como Cyborg, su cerebro era ahora superior a cualquier entendimiento o razonamiento humano, Raven al entrar en su cabeza, había creado un puente hacía su propia mente, puente que Cyborg supo utilizar, su cuerpo podría estar tirado e inútil pero se mantenía con vida en la mente de la hechicera y aquel lugar era mucho más oscuro y lúgubre de lo que recordaba, la luz rojiza alumbraba las rocas y a los cuervos que volaban sobre su cabeza, dando escalofriantes graznidos que lo impulsaban a ir cada vez más rápido.

-Sabemos a quién buscas- El robot buscó a la dueña de la voz, se movía con algo de desesperación, sonaba como Raven, esperaba que fuera Raven, lo necesitaba, vaya que lo necesitaba.

Una figura emergiendo de la oscuridad, una capa amarilla cubriéndola, sostenía un libro entre sus manos, triángulos blancos se reflejaban en sus gafas debido a las páginas que eran rápidamente pasadas por los ágiles dedos de esa chica. Una figura idéntica en color verde cayó desde las alturas situándose a un lado de él.

-Sabemos a quién buscas-

-Llévenme con ella, por favor- El muchacho tragó pesado buscando deshacerse de aquel sonido estrangulado en su voz.

-Ella no está aquí- El libro se cerró abruptamente y aquella Raven se acercó a los otros dos, -La Raven que conoces no está aquí-

-Tienes que decirme en donde está-

El cambio de horizonte fue brutal, no había nada ahí, era un gran lienzo en blanco exceptuando una silla. Sentada en aquella frágil silla estaba su amiga, una cadena apresaba su tobillo uniéndola a la blancura del lugar.

-¡Raven!- Cyborg la zarandeaba con cuidado, buscando alguna reacción en ella, pero la chica se mantenía igual, las manos en su regazo y una postura de derrota en su espalda encorvada.

-¿Qué le sucede?-

-Está atrapada, no sabemos dónde exactamente, está dispersa completamente- La personalidad acomodó las gruesas gafas en su rostro evitando la mirada del chico mitad máquina.- ella no quiere despertar-

Una gota, dos gotas, tres, Starfire despertó escuchando ese sonido, era irritante, le molestaba, le rompía los nervios, las gotas cayendo una tras otra tras otra, le dolían los músculos, se sentía agarrotada y exhausta.

Luchó otra vez por moverse, sin lograrlo, comenzaba a sentir calor, las gotas de sudor resbalaron por su frente y su espalda, empapándola. Otro sonido comenzaba a escucharse, era muy tenue, un reloj, su reloj de gatito pegado a la pared. Se sintió observada por aquellos ojos móviles. El minutero le taladraba la cabeza, los rayos salieron de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo, el reloj se desintegró en la pared cayendo solo cenizas.

-¿estás cómoda?- La figura femenina apareció de entre las sombras, destrozando aún más lo que quedaba de los nervios de la alienígena.

-La verdad no, amiga Raven ¿por qué nos haces esto?- Star se movió desesperada, intentando alcanzar a su amiga, pero el intento fue inútil, su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía.

-¿Por qué? Sencillo Star, porque puedo hacerlo, yo soy mejor que todos ustedes, yo soy mejor que Trigon, no busco dominar al mundo, pequeña, no, solo busco destruirlo y a ustedes con el-

-¿Qué te hemos hecho? Por favor, se amable, devuélveme a mi amiga, por favor-

-Ustedes me hacen débil, por eso, es que deben morir primero-

Las lágrimas rodaron por el atormentado rostro de la heroína, dejando senderos húmedos por sus mejillas, comenzó a hipar buscando llenarse de aire, intentar tranquilizarse, necesitaba dormir.

-Oww, la pobrecita Star se siente triste, y está bien que lo hagas, fuiste tú quien los mato-

Starfire levantó su cabeza, la observó con sus ojos verdes, enormes y anegados en lágrimas, lucía como un perrito confundido,

-¿De qué hablas?-

La expresión de Raven figuró sorpresa y cubrió sus labios con una de sus manos ahogando una risa, -¿no lo recuerdas Starcita? ¿Quieres que te ayude a recordar?-

Su cabeza se inundó con actos aberrantes, y muy afilados, la abrumaban, eran como un mar, un mar de cuchillas que le robaban el aliento y la cordura; escuchó gritos a lo lejos, un pensamiento cruzó fugaz por su mente, una persona necesitaba ayuda alguien gritaba, tenía que hacer algo y ayudar.

El dolor en sus pulmones le dio a entender que ella era la causante de los gritos pero ¿Cómo ayudarse a sí misma?

-¡MONSTRUO!-

-¿Tú o yo querida?, fuiste tú quien lo hizo, los perseguiste como a perros, son tus manos las que están manchadas con sangre ¡no las mías! tu eres el monstruo aquí-

La cabeza pelirroja se agitó bruscamente haciendo crujir el delgado cuello de manera dolorosa, pero la chica ya no sentía el dolor, se dejó caer hacia atrás, su ágil cuerpo luciendo como el tallo de una margarita rota, quería alejarse de esos ojos, no podía más contra ellos. El goteo del agua se escuchó más claramente a su espalda, martilleando sus oídos haciéndola estremecerse al ruido del agua, y ahí estaba de nuevo el reloj.

¡El reloj!, ¿Cómo era posible?, lo había destruido, se agitó de forma desesperada intentando escapar, había risas también, muchas y muy varias, ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era?

Energía oscura la envolvió y la detuvo en su postura original, fija y tensa sobre el duro asiento de madera, las lágrimas todavía cayendo sobre aquel rostro sin imperfecciones.

Raven se acercó pegando su nariz frente a ella, mortificándola más con su cercanía. Star cerró sus ojos como último intento de resistencia, pero una orden mental la obligó a abrirlos de nuevo. Aquel aliento ardiente chocaba contra sus labios quemándola.

-Eres una asesina Star, te irás al infierno a hacerle compañía a mi padre, espero que te sea grato-

Más bombardeos a su cabeza, ahí estaban los gritos otra vez, sonaban más fuerte, más cerca, y también una risa, muchas risas cubriendo la sangre, el dolor y la soledad.

Algo se hizo relucir en aquel dulce silencio que la rodeaba, ese lugar era increíblemente pacífico, no había nada, ella era nada ahí, hizo ligeros esfuerzos por volver a sumirse en la fresca brisa que la acunaba, pero ahí estaba otra vez, se sentía desgarrador. No, no más, no era su problema, ¡ella era nada!, ese sentimiento comenzó a alterarla, se adentró de nuevo en el silencio buscando alivio, buscando la quietud.

Pero la perseguía, dándole alcance, alguien sufría, sufría mucho, no podía oír, no podía ver, pero ahí estaba lo sentía muy claro, muy cerca, más y más, siempre más. El sufrimiento comenzó a hacerse suyo, fue algo natural absorberlo como si viniera de ella, dolor, había mucho dolor, comenzó a oír voces, se concentró en esto último buscando alejarse del dolor, era una voz, una sola voz, profunda y masculina.

El pálido rostro de Raven se contrajo en una mueca atormentada, se alejó del cuerpo sollozante y la pelirroja cayó de la silla haciéndose un ovillo, abrazándose completamente aterrada.

Retrocedió hasta desvanecerse por una de las paredes del cuarto hasta la sala; Los sentimientos de Starfire la habían abrumado, había comenzado a absorberlos, eran muy potentes.

Ahí en la sala, a un lado del enorme sofá estaba la bestia, inmóvil cual estatua, el denso pelaje no permitía ver siquiera su respiración.

La hechicera tranquilizó su pulso y se detuvo a observarlo, obligándose a dejar los sentimientos a un lado, no podía permitirse el lujo de venirse abajo de nuevo, ¡estaba tan cerca!

-Solo faltas tú, tendré que hacerlo yo personalmente- La bestia permaneció serena mirándola en silencio con sus pupilas vacías.

Estaba lista, solo un pensamiento y su corazón explotaría, nada más sencillo, sin drama, casi sin violencia, ni siquiera lo sentiría y aun así… aun así no podía hacerlo, ¿por qué? ¿Qué tenía ese chico de especial? El era igual a los otros y a la vez diferente, dejó a los recuerdos de su lado humano aflorar en su mente, se exprimió buscando vestigios de la relación que tuvieron. Su corazón aceleró el ritmo y un débil sonrojo apareció.

Cyborg observó maravillado aquella cadena desaparecer, había comenzado a hablarle a su amiga buscando traerla de regreso siguió hablándole, con cada respiración suya aumentaba el entusiasmo, parecía querer reaccionar. El chico la abrazó contra su pecho metálico, le hablaba suave y con paciencia, no podía permitirse que su amiga se ahogara en culpa, chico bestia no le perdonaría jamás que la dejara, habló banalidades y no se detuvo durante lo que le parecieron horas se abstrajo del mundo y dos personalidades se desvanecieron en un soplo de aire pasando desapercibidas.

Afuera en el mundo real Chico bestia parpadeó, volviendo a su forma habitual, su tamaño se redujo hasta el punto en que apenas sobrepasaba la altura de la chica frente a él, tenía miedo, mucho a decir verdad, pero esa chica lucía más confundida que él incluso, haciendo grandes esfuerzos, controlándose, buscando fuerzas de donde no las había ya, haciendo a un lado los traumas, haciendo a un lado que había matado a su mejor amigo por aquella chica.

-Raven- su garganta consiguió articular aquel sonido débil pero lo bastante audible para llamar la atención.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué, qué Raven?- la capa azul estaba de vuelta en su lugar, no había rastro alguno del segundo par de ojos.

-¿Por qué tú Garfield? ¿Por qué?-

Una sonrisa dolorosa apareció en la boca del nombrado, hace mucho que no escuchaba su nombre. Se acercó y pegó a la temblorosa chica a su pecho, decidido a no presionarla, le diría cuando estuviera lista. Sintió paz embargándolo, se dejó llevar gustoso cuando los delgados brazos de Raven lo rodearon por su cuello y sus manos se detuvieron en su cabeza, no sabía que era ni lo que hacía, pero se permitió confiar en ella una vez más.

Raven suspiró cerrando su libro, lo dejó a su lado sobre el lustroso cuero del sofá, observó su alrededor, fijándose detenidamente en sus compañeros. Era lo habitual en un día en la torre, dos mejores amigos compitiendo en el video juego, algunas palabras mordaces e insultos moderados buscando provocar, una chica en la cocina, dulce y pelirroja lavando los platos y lanzando besos esporádicos a su novio detrás de ella, sentado observándola con una sonrisa bobalicona.

¿Cómo era posible todo aquello? ¿Cómo la aceptaban? ¿Cómo podían ellos actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? Hundió su cara entre sus manos ahogando un sollozo, intentando enterrar aquella necesidad tan humana, necesitaba contacto físico, necesitaba un abrazo, compañía, y se avergonzó de sí misma por ser tan débil, por extrañar a su madre, por necesitar con tanta ansiedad su aceptación completa.

Unas manos delicadas y un poco húmedas apartaron las suyas, Star la miraba fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa comprensiva, se sentó a su lado atrayéndola y acariciando su cabello, Raven se dejó hacer un poco sorprendida y un poco sonrojada, pero nadie prestaba atención.

-Amiga Raven, todos aquí te apreciamos, eres parte del equipo, no tengas remordimientos por el pasado, todo acabo-

Raven se permitió no contestar, no acababa ahí, la amenaza siempre estaría ahí, latente, esperando otro momento de debilidad por su parte, pero se permitió dejarlo a un lado, se permitió seguir siendo consolada por su amiga, cerró sus ojos disfrutando las caricias y la suave e hipnótica voz de la extraterrestre siguió fluyendo, derrumbando sus barreras.

La misma Raven se había encargado de sanarlos a todos, sus mentes y sus cuerpos no mostraban secuelas ya, habían sido semanas de duro trabajo por parte de todos, pero las pesadillas y los miedos decaían, no se levantaba más por gritos a mitad de la noche de alguno de sus compañeros.

Había cicatrices en todos ellos, de sus vidas pasadas antes de los titanes y ahora unas causadas por ella. Pero no eran más que eso, marcas y huellas, las cicatrices no dolían, pero eran un recordatorio.

-No sé cómo es que aun me aceptan Star-

-Hiciste un buen trabajo sanándonos, tus poderes no son solo destructivos, si estamos aquí, aun cuerdos, y superándolo es gracias a ti, una recuperación de años la estamos llevando en meses-

-No necesitarían curarse de no haber sido por mí-

-Pero aquí estamos, no te aflijas y déjalo ir, comienza a sanarte a ti también-

Starfire se levantó y fue en busca de los platos restantes, el video juego se apagó, Cyborg subió las escaleras entre bostezos y Raven se acercó a la ventana buscando las estrellas, apoyó su frente en el cristal dejando de pensar por un momento, buscando iluminación.

Sintió la clara presencia de Chico bestia a su espalda, giró su cuerpo buscando darle la cara a su amigo. Una sonrisa enorme y genuina adornaba el verde rostro, el muchacho rascó su cabeza con aire atolondrado y un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

-Sabes Rae, tú puedes hacer mucho más que solo destruir el mundo-

Una ceja se alzó en el rostro grisáceo de la chica, un bufido de fastidio se le escapó y abrió la boca lista para contraatacar con un sarcasmo típico de ella. Pero el aire se atoró en su garganta y su cara ardió al sentir unos labios en su frente.

Los focos explotaron sobre ellos dejándolos en la más completa oscuridad de aquella noche sin luna.

-Estoy seguro Rae, tu puedes hacer mucho más-

* * *

pues este es el final, esta es mi segunda historia publicada y la primera de los jóvenes titanes, espero poder seguir dándome el tiempo de continuar publicando y poder seguir siendo leída, si se quedaron leyendo esto gracias y espero de verdad que me dejen comentarios. click al botoncito :D


End file.
